Air conditioner condenser units have evolved since early units that generally were horizontal air flow, i.e., air discharge is substantially parallel to the ground or unit base, to the more modern condensers with side air inlet and vertical air discharge. Meanwhile, the concept of spraying a mist of cool water on or around external condenser units of air conditioners in order to improve their efficiency has been. Several patents have been issued disclosing various details of and improvements to this technology, some of which are limited by the assumption of a horizontal flow condenser or a vertical flow condenser as will be detailed below.
One early system discloses a water reservoir that resides below the condenser coils with the water drawn from the reservoir and pumped upward to be sprayed onto the condenser and then running down into the reservoir. Thus, a pool of water is constantly in evidence below the condenser, and is a prime breeding ground for mosquitoes and algae. Other systems disclose the use of a compressor relay that is electrically connected to a compressor and a water valve. The compressor relay is activated by electrical power to the compressor. The use of an electrical switch to operate an electrical valve adds needless cost and complexity to the system. Additionally, this system requires at least a minimal knowledge of electricity for the installer because the compressor electrical circuit must be tapped in order to activate the water valve. Installation of the device by a property owner would be impractical for most non-skilled persons due to a general respect for or fear of electricity.
Other systems have employed a paddle switch or paddle valve that is activated by airflow created when the fan for the condenser is running. However, certain problems have been found with these units. One device describes a horizontal air flow condenser with an airflow-operated paddle valve assembly conventionally fixed to the air conditioner housing in the path of the horizontally-exhausted air stream. In this case, the paddle pivots on a horizontal pin under the force of horizontal air from the unit fan, thereby overcoming a spring pressure exerted on the paddle to keep the valve normally-closed. No details of the paddle is made, so it is likely that the shape is common, such as: rectangular, circular, or perhaps paddle-shaped, e.g., as in a ping pong paddle. Another device describes a substantially-circular flat plate, that is designed to be lifted by a vertical current of air when the condenser fan is operating. The description does not make it clear what minimum force must be exerted by the vertical exhaust to move the flat plate and operate the valve. Attempts by the present inventor to use a substantially-circular paddle with current vertical discharge condenser units was met with substantial failure. The plain paddle could not be made to operate a suitable valve.
Another device describes a pneumatically operated paddle that operates a pinch valve inexpensively constructed of polyvinylchloride, more commonly know as PVC, and flexible tubing. It would appear obvious to one of skill in the art that repeated pinching of the tube as the system operates will seriously shorten the life of the tubing.
Another system requires a temperature sensor for activating the water mist when the temperature in the condenser reaches a predetermined point. This is an unnecessary complication of the system. Other systems employ one or more of: a vibration transducer, battery backup power, temperature sensing bellows, etc., and unnecessarily complicate the system.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a condenser pre-cooling system that provides the advantages of previous systems but that does not suffer from the deficiencies of the prior art.